general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Christina Baldwin (Kaitlyn Maggio)
(1999-00) Kaitlyn Maggio (2001-03) |creator = Scott Hamner |introducer = Wendy Riche (1999) Julie Hanan Carruthers (2001) |years = |family = Baldwin |birthname = Christina Devlin |namesakes = Chris Ramsey Gail Baldwinhttp://www.metacritic.com/person/kaitlyn-maggio?filter-options=tv |gender = Female |born = June 8, 1999On the soap opera, Port Charles, the Baldwin family celebrated Christina's birthday on June 8.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmNyhzKVebw |age = |occupation = Student |residence = 22 Rue de Felice Paris, France |parents = Frank Scanlon Julie Devlin (deceased) (biological) Scott and Lucy Baldwin (adoptive) |siblings = Lark Madison (adoptive) Neil Kanelos (paternal half) Franco Baldwin Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Serena Baldwin (adoptive paternal half) |grandparents = Francis Scanlon (deceased) Mary Scanlon (paternal) Bennett Devlin (deceased) Nicole Devlin (maternal) DV Bordisso Meg Bentley (both deceased) Gail Baldwin (adoptive step) (adoptive paternal) Samuel Moss Bessie Mopler (adoptive maternal) |aunts/uncles = Joe Scanlon (paternal) Charlene Simpson (adoptive maternal great) |godparents = Kevin Collins |relatives = }} Christina Gail Baldwin'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1105783/ ... The character is credited as Christina Gail Baldwin. is a fictional character from the former ABC daytime drama ''Port Charles. Christina has never appeared on Port Charles' sister soap General Hospital, but her adoptive parents, Scott Baldwin and Lucy Coe are integral parts of the GH canvas and Christina interacted with many Port Charles residents from General Hospital when she was younger. She was portrayed by actress Kaitlyn Maggio from 2001 to 2003. Storylines Christina Baldwin is the adopted daughter of Lucy Coe and Scott Baldwin. When her biological mother, Julie Devlin found out that she was pregnant with Frank Scanlon's child, she was institutionalized at the Ferncliff psychiatric facility. While in Ferncliff, Julie hid her pregnancy so well that no one believed she was actually pregnant. When Christina was born, she was delivered by Chris Ramsey and Julie named her daughter Christina after the doctor who delivered her child. Soon after her birth, Chris took Christina and put her into the care of a prostitute, but the woman grew tired of the baby and passed her off to a friend at the 1999 Nurses' Ball. Lucy Coe, who was at the time dating Scott Baldwin, saw Christina and immediately fell in love with her. Lucy and Scott managed to get emergency temporary foster care and soon filed for adoption of Christina. They also got married just before the adoption was finalized. When Julie was released from Ferncliff, she kidnapped Christina and went on the run. Lucy, Scott and the police, looked all over the world, but never found them and in their devastation over losing their daughter, Lucy and Scott divorced. After the divorce, Lucy eventually got back together with Kevin Collins, but she still pined constantly for her daughter. When Kevin decided to give Lucy a surprise wedding, he had the surprise of her life waiting for her. Julie had fallen terminally ill and contacted Kevin because she knew she could no longer care for Christina, and she wanted to return the little girl into Lucy's care. Lucy was ecstatic when she saw Christina coming down the aisle as a flower girl at her wedding and the two had a joyous reunion. Christina adjusted to living with Lucy again very well, as Julie had already prepared her for the transition. Christina was happy living with Lucy and Kevin, but her life shifted when circumstances forced Lucy to cut off all ties with Kevin. While Scott was her legal adoptive father, Christina also saw her step-father Kevin as her daddy and didn't understand why she could no longer see him. She also rarely saw her mother, because Lucy went to live with Ian Thornhart, who had become a vampire. Christina liked Ian and his son Danny, but more than anything she wanted her parents, Lucy and Kevin to get back together, so they could all be a family again. The circumstances keeping them from Kevin changed when Jamal Woods, used Caleb Morley's magic ring to change Kevin back into his old self again. When the old Kevin returned, Lucy no longer saw him as a threat and started to cautiously allow him to spend time with Christina again. One day, while on a picnic, Christina found Caleb's ring. Jamal had thrown it into the river with hopes of never seeing it again, but after Christina recovered the ring, she realized that all her dreams had come true ever since she found the ring. She used the ring and wished that Kevin could live with them again. At that same moment, Olivia Locke's attempt to kill Allison Barrington backfired and Kevin became the victim of a fallen light. Kevin was able to live with Christina again, but he was paralyzed, which led Christina to realize that wishing on the magic ring won't always give you exactly what you wish for. One day when Lucy and Kevin went to visit Ian, Christina stowed away in the car and went with them. While the adults were busy rescuing Elizabeth Barrington from Ian's fangs, Christina left the car and got lost in the woods. After the situation between Elizabeth and Ian got under control, Ian started to sense that something was wrong. Ian took off into the woods and found Christina standing dangerously close to a ravine. Christina lost her footing and began to fall and without a second to spare, Ian dove down and caught her mid-air, returning the little girl safely to the ground. Lucy and Kevin were extremely grateful to Ian for saving their daughter's life and after this ordeal, Ian came to the realization that his vampirism could be used to help others, and finally accepted his fate. At the conclusion of Port Charles, Christina and her family left town and moved to Paris, France. Lucy and Kevin have since returned, but Christina still lives in Paris with her older sister, Serena Baldwin. Family tree Photo gallery Lucychristinascott2.png|Baby Christina with mom and dad Lucychristina.png|Christina and her mom at her first birthday Christinabday.png|Baldwin family celebrates Christina's first birthday Lucychristina2.png|Christina and Lucy Lucychristinascott.png|Christina with her parents Scottlucyserenachristina.jpg|Baby Christina goes for a check up Lucyserenachristina.jpg|Christina with her mom and sister Lucyserenakevinchristina.jpg|Christina with Lucy, Kevin and Serena on Halloween Lucygirls.jpg|Baby Christina with mom, sister and aunt Charlene Serenasisparents.jpg|Christina with her family Lucyserenachristina2.jpg|Christina with mom, Lucy and sister, Serena Serenachristina.jpg|Christina and big sis Serena Serenachrisluce.jpg|Christina with her mom and sister Baldwinsparty.jpg|Christina with mom, dad, sister Serena and aunt Charlene Serenamomsister.jpg|Christina with Serena and their mom Serenapushesstroller.jpg|Serena pushes Christina's stroller Serenaandchristina.jpg|Christina walks with her sister Christinachristening.jpg|Christina's christening Christinagrandparents.jpg|Christina with her grandparents Lee and Gail and sister Serena Lucyserenachristinacharlene.jpg|Christina's first Christmas Christinascottserena.jpg|Christina with her dad, Scott and sister Christinaxmas.jpg|Christina with dad, sister and aunt Charlene ChristinaBaldwin.jpg|Christina at Lucy and Kevin's wedding Lucychristinawedding.jpg|Christina reunites with Lucy at her wedding Christinagail.jpg|Christina reunites with family at the wedding Lucychristina3.jpg|Christina and mom, Lucy Serenalucychristina.jpg|Christina with Lucy, Serena, Scott and Kevin Lucykevinchristinaserena.jpg|Christina with Serena, Kevin and Lucy Serenaplayscards.jpg|Christina plays cards with Serena and Lucy Christinacouch.jpg|Young Christina at home Lucychristinaserena.jpg|Christina plays with her mom and sister Youngchristina.jpg Lucykevinchristina.jpg|Christina with her mom and Kevin Christinaserena2.jpg|Christina with sister Serena Chrislucy.jpg|Christina gets ready for bed Christinaroom.jpg Lucyholdschristina.jpg|Lucy holds Christina Lucechristina.jpg|Christina spends time with her mom Christinalucy.jpg|Christina and her mom with a friend Kevinchris.jpg|Christina spends time with Kevin Christinaserenacolor.jpg|Christina colors with Serena Christinaserena.jpg|Christina plays with her sister Christinasleep.jpg|Christina sleeps in her mom's arms Kevinchristina.jpg|Christina and Kevin Christinalucy2.jpg|Christina and her mom Serenachristinaparty.jpg|Christina and Serena arrive at her party Christinalucyparty.jpg|Christina's birthday party Christinaparty.jpg|Christina at her birthday party Christinamakesawish.jpg|Christina makes a wish Lucyserenachristinacandles.jpg|Serena and Lucy help Christina blow out the candles References Category:Characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Fictional adoptees Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Scott Hamner Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Julie Hanan Carruthers Category:General Hospital characters